


Project Archangel

by themadandthemaverick



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Supernatural
Genre: Outlast AU, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadandthemaverick/pseuds/themadandthemaverick
Summary: Sam Winchester is a journalist that wanders into Mount Massive Asylum looking for answers. He ends up getting wrapped up in a mess that he's not prepared to deal with...





	1. Cast Me Down Where the Devil Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This work is heavily inspired by another Supernatural Outlast!AU called "One True Vessel." Go read the work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496113 (Also, this work may be read as one-sided Samifer if you tilt your head.)

_“Sammy…”_

  


The voice rang through the eerily silent hallways, making Sam struggle to hide his panicked gasping for breath as he crawled around the environment. A camcorder was held in his right hand, the world on the small screen painted in shades of green. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was that this little thing had night vision built into it; he would have never made it around this place without it. Entire sections of this compound were engulfed in darkness due to the electrical failures. Hell, this whole place was falling apart. Sam guessed that’s what happens when hundreds of violent and insane wards escape -- chaos ensues.

  


But as much as he hated running from the ones who wanted to gut him, skin him, and hang him up by his ankles to beat him like a pinata, they weren’t who he was running from. No, this was somebody much worse, someone that even the toughest guys in here were afraid of. He’d heard them whispering about him when he first entered this place, hearing the more complacent patients frightfully warning him about the person that was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. They said he could twist limbs and break bones without having to do much else other than lift a finger. They said his eyes glowed red in the dark and he could find you even in pitch blackness. They said he was looking for someone.

  


_Lucifer._  


While Sam doubted most of what the poor souls said about this guy doing all these impossible things and being “the devil himself,” he wasn’t willing to stick around and find out what exactly he _could_ do. He found himself wondering more than once if this Lucifer was responsible for _this_ pile of corpses or _that_ one as he crawled down the halls of this damned place. Some of these sorry saps had quicker, cleaner deaths. Plenty had broken necks or were shot or stabbed -- nothing that a journalist like him hadn’t seen before. Others...weren’t so lucky. Several times, Sam had to cover his mouth to keep himself from getting sick at the sight -- and smell -- of grotesque, mangled bodies littering the building, strung all over the place like sick decor.

  


Sam wasn’t sure how it had happened. One minute, he had been wandering around, trying to find a way out of this place. The next, he was at a door. He tried opening it, unsurprised to find it locked. When he looked up, there was a face looking back at him through the glass panel.  


“There you are!” The stranger had exclaimed, a smile stretching across their face as Sam reeled away from the door in terror.  


Now here he was, silently moving around to try and distance himself from the lunatic that had his sights set on him.  


“Did I frighten you?” Sam heard the voice call out, closer than he would have liked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”  


Sam slid beneath a table, wishing that he was a bit shorter as he tried to fit his long limbs under it. He clasped a hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing, checking the battery on his camcorder. It would go out soon, but he couldn’t change it while this guy was so close, he’d hear it. He also couldn’t risk trying to slip by in the dark without tripping over something. Sam would have to wait until the stranger left.  


“We’ve met before, haven’t we? I know I’ve seen your face.”  


Met before? Wait… Sam _had_ seen his face before. He thought, at least. This stranger had been in one of the cells he had passed before the breakout. He’d only had a quick glance at the guy, but now that he thought about it, it may have been the same messy blonde hair he had seen.  
“Maybe...just before I woke up.”  


They had been doing something to the patients here. Sam wasn’t sure what it was, but he had come to the facility to try and find out. The people who ran this place didn’t want a nosey journalist like him snooping around, but Sam was good at getting into places that he wasn’t supposed to be in. It was one of the few skills he appreciated learning in his troubled youth now that he had this kind of job. While sneaking around the facility before the security breach, he found out that the company that worked in Mount Massive Asylum, HVN, had been working on something called the “Archangel Project.” There wasn’t a lot he could find outside of heavily secured cabinets and locked doors, but he knew that they had been experimenting on the mentally ill patients. Sam saw the chambers, the creepy cult-like ramblings on recordings, the people locked up like animals. Thinking back, maybe he did see a familiar pair of blue eyes look up at him as he crept by one of the cells.  


“Though it seems like a dream now, being here with you. You don’t have to be alone anymore, Sammy.”  


Sam’s eyes widened as the footsteps came closer, his shaking hand gripping his camera even tighter. How did he know his name? Was this the Lucifer everyone was talking about?  


“I felt you, you know. When I first came into this...vessel. Nick, here, he can’t hold me. He’s just improvisation. No, I knew my true vessel was in here the minute I arrived.” Sam held the camcorder close to his body to hide the faint glow it was giving off, catching a glimpse of boots come around the edge of the table. “Samuel Winchester. You’re the one. I’m sorry we had to meet under such terrible circumstances, but I guess fate’s funny like that. Why do you think you ended up here, of all places?”  


The footsteps paused and Sam shut his eyes tightly, holding his breath, praying to whoever would hear him to make this insane loon go away.  


“I know you can feel it too, Sammy. You can’t run from me. We’re bound to each other.” After a few moments of silence, there was a heavy sigh and then the steps headed away from Sam’s hiding spot. He waited another minute before daring to breathe, hearing the footsteps and the voice slowly fade away. God, what was this guy talking about?  


_‘Does it even matter?’_ Sam shook his head, changing the batteries in his camera with trembling fingers. _‘Maybe he read my articles before he got locked up in here and recognized me. Who knows and who cares? I just need to find a way out.’_


	2. Stairway to Heaven

Despite not hearing Lucifer anywhere near him anymore, he still chose to keep low to the ground and keep as quiet as he could. It wasn’t a bad idea, at least. There were plenty of other weirdos in this place that would’ve loved to get their hands on him; playing safe was a smart choice. Although, it had been a little while since Sam had encountered anyone particularly violent, but that could be because he was near Lucifer’s area of the ward. He doubted anyone would be stupid enough to wander close to the lunatic or, if they had, they didn’t live to regret it.

He passed by a few patients who were curled up against the walls, muttering something under their breath or sobbing quietly. One was rhythmically banging his head against the wall, repeating, “He will set us free...he will set us free…”

Sam slowly pushed open a door, leading him into a large room filled with overturned desks and broken chairs. A single lamp flashed over in a corner, casting flickering shadows along the walls. As gently closing the door behind him, Sam figured it was probably okay to start walking again, just as long as he was careful. After all, his legs and back were starting to hurt after moving around in a huddled position for so long. Just before he straightened himself out, however, his eye caught a single crumpled piece of paper next to his foot. He picked it up, unfurling it. Most of the words were stained with dirt and ink, but he could make out parts here and there:

“...to continue the tests as soon as possible. The new subject is much more receptive to the procedure and it is believed that he may make it through to see the end. Subject 616 has survived longer than any other and his mental health is quickly deteriorating…”

Sam was starting to put the pieces together. After running across other pieces of information scattered about, he guessed that HVN had drifted away from matters of science and had begun digging into matters of religion. Ever since the head of their company had some sort of alleged “revelation,” they had been pouring HVN’s resources into this new project. The poor patients at Mount Massive were merely guinea pigs for whatever hellish tests HVN had cooked up. Though he hadn’t been able to find details of what exactly the tests did to the patients, he assumed it wasn’t even relatively humane if this new document was legitimate. Of course, that wasn’t much of a stretch after his previous research.

 _‘Maybe HVN is messing with their minds, making them believe that they’re a part of some new-wave religious following,’_ Sam thought. ‘ _Maybe this guy chasing me really does believe he’s the devil. Damn it, I just had to get myself mixed up in some cult shit, didn’t I?_ ’

He folded the report and stuffed it into his pocket alongside the others, glancing up to see a smeared rune written on the wall in something that looked like blood. Not wanting to get a closer look and confirm his suspicion, he went to the door on the other side of the room. He had almost grabbed the handle when he heard a voice that made him freeze.

“ _There's a lady who's sure_

_All that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_ …”

It was coming from behind him, from the hallway he had just come from. As quickly and as quietly as possible, Sam turned the knob and shuffled out into the next hall, hunkering down in case he needed to hide at a moment’s notice. Every inch of his survival instincts screamed at him to put as much distance between him and the raving lunatic as possible, but running wasn’t an option right now. He wasn’t sure how good the sicko’s hearing was.

“Oh, c’mon, Sammy. Don’t you like my singing?”

Lucifer’s voice echoed through the silent wing of the asylum, making it hard for Sam to pinpoint exactly where he was. He kept glancing over his shoulder and peered cautiously around corners to make sure that the devil’s namesake hadn’t suddenly appeared ten feet away from him while singing “Stairway to Heaven.”

“ _In a tree by the brook_

_There's a songbird who sings_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiving…_ ”

Sam would never be able to hear that song the same way again.

As he ducked through a door and made his way to another hallway, he caught a glimpse of a huge, hulking figure through an opaque window. ‘ _Oh, god, not this guy. I can’t deal with two of these lunatics._ ’ Sam had run into Chris Walker once before while making his way through the lobby of the asylum. Walker had grabbed hold of him and tossed him through a window like he was nothing more than a rag doll. It was a miracle he managed to walk away with only a few cuts and bruises. ‘ _Lucifer’s singing must have lured him up here. Hell, he might attract every person in here who’s sane enough to follow the sound. Then I’ll really be in hot shit._ ’

“Here, little piggy,” came Walker’s rough voice, thundering footsteps wandering in the opposite direction. Sam took the opportunity to slip into an adjacent room, as careful and quiet as ever. His back was starting to hurt from staying hunched over for so long, but he didn’t dare run the risk of someone noticing his tall form through a window. He raised the camera in his hand, using the night vision to help him traverse through the ruin of the asylum and keep from knocking anything over to attract unwanted attention.

When the singing stopped all of a sudden, so did Sam. He was afraid that maybe Lucifer had seen him, but he started to shuffle along even faster when he heard Lucifer say in a less-than-thrilled voice, “Ah. Chris. Pleasure to see you again.”

“Lu...Lucifer...I-I didn’t--”

“Know that it was me wandering around here and not that lovely little reporter? Oh, please. Don’t try to kiss my ass, there are enough weird Satan worshipers down here to fill Hell twice over. You know, it’s funny. You and nearly every other little cockroach in this place are looking for my Sammy, but here’s the thing…”

There was a horrible crunching sound that Sam could hear even from as far away as he was, the sound of bones and muscle being torn apart, and then a loud, guttural scream that could have only belonged to Chris Walker.

“Sammy is **_M I N E_ **. Now, the only reason I’m letting you live is so that you can scamper off and relay that message off to every bottom-feeder you run across down here. And if I find out that any of you hurt a hair on his head… Well, I’ll let your imagination do the work for me. Run along, little piggy.”

Sam didn’t stop. He kept going until the sound of Walker’s whimpering couldn’t be heard anymore. He didn’t hear any footsteps or singing anymore either, so he hoped that Lucifer had lost him. At last, by some stroke of luck, he ran across the asylum’s elevator. Even though he doubted it would work and he ran the risk of the sound alerting some hidden threat nearby, he pressed the button and, to his surprise, the doors slid open. He couldn’t believe it was that easy.

Not wanting to wait until his luck ran out, he practically sprinted into the elevator, pushing the button to the fourth floor where the security office was. If he could get the security lockdown overwritten, he could get out of there. With what he had discovered about Mount Massive and the articles stuffed into his pockets, he was more than content with the story he’d unraveled so far. He’d much rather go home without the mystery fully solved than end up hanging from the ceiling of the asylum with his body mutilated.

He was nearly vibrating with anticipation as the doors closed and the elevator moved upwards. He was so close to getting out of this hellhole. He’d be able to go home and tell his brother about all the insanity he’d experienced here. Would Dean even believe him? Sam wasn’t so sure _he’d_ believe a story like this if someone told it to him. It just seemed too far out there. A whole conspiracy where a big corporation did cultish tests on asylum patients? A guy that called himself Lucifer chasing him around the hospital? It almost sounded like a weird, creepy television show.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Sam’s heart leapt into his throat as he jumped back, pressing himself against the wall. Just outside of the elevator stood Lucifer, a smug grin stretched across his face.

“Hi, Sammy.”


End file.
